Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus, an image display method, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when displaying a page image of a document by an image display apparatus, sequentially displaying partial areas of the page image according to document components such as characters or photographs included in the page image is performed. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-190870 discloses a data processing apparatus that performs object division processing of an image that is scanned by a multifunction machine or is rendered by a printer driver, and determines the type of objects. In addition, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-190870 discloses a method of setting a magnification rate and a display position according to the type of the object, and displaying them on a screen.
However, in the data processing apparatus disclosed in the Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-190870, when displaying an arbitrary partial area specified by the user upon displaying the partial area of the page image, the partial area cannot be displayed in a respective magnification rate by a simple operation.